


【DMC】Daddy Nero一日限定☆（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN节日系列 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 沙雕向VN祝V哥父亲节快乐~





	【DMC】Daddy Nero一日限定☆（VN）

“准备好了吗，尼禄？”妮可的大嗓门回荡在房车狭小的空间里，“屏住呼吸！注意力集中！”

“OK，妮可，开始吧！”尼禄深吸一口气，回应道。

机械师作出一个宝可梦动画里“就决定是你了”的经典Poes，将手里闪着光的机械臂对准了搭档的胸口，“Ragtime！！见证奇迹的时刻！”

“尼禄，但丁让我…”

“卧槽啊啊啊啊——维吉尔，别进来！！”

妮可与尼禄的惨叫响彻屋顶，机械臂爆炸的余震让方圆十米之内所有能动的物体都抖了三抖，车库门口扒在树上的知了抖抖翅膀，掉在了地上。

以上，就是现在这个尴尬的局面的万恶之源。

明天就是是父亲节了，这是维吉尔回到人界后的第一个父亲节，尼禄左思右想自己作为儿子总该有点表示，但他实在不知道自己的父亲除了抛瓦之外还喜欢点什么，不过他依稀记得维吉尔曾说过自己最大的遗憾就是错过了尼禄的童年，于是一个惊天地泣鬼神的计划慢慢在尼禄的脑海里组织起来。

尼禄跟妮可在房车里悉悉索索了一个星期，期间分部接到的委托全都丢给了但丁，但丁忙得叫苦不迭，愤愤地让自己的老哥去看看尼禄这个小崽子到底在搞什么名堂。

鬼灵精怪的DMC分部二人组改造了尼禄的时停手，将时间停止的力量改为倒流，尼禄往那只机械臂里注入了十几倍的魔力，打算借此将自己变回小孩子陪维吉尔过一个真正的父亲节。

谁知道妮可按下开关的那一刻，维吉尔拉开了房车的门，男人不知道对面机械臂射出的光波会有什么效果，他下意识地把尼禄拉到自己背后，最后那道能量波直接击中了年长半魔的胸口。

……

维吉尔板着张冰山脸，双手抱在胸口，身上裹着尼禄的外套，坐在沙发的中间。

死一样的寂静。

尼禄双手捂着脸，妮可低着头盯着脚尖，姬莉叶脸上露出了一抹不易察觉的红晕。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——老哥你怎么回事哈哈哈哈哈——”只有但丁，作为屋子里唯一的发声源，捂着肚子笑倒在沙发上，笑声大概街道的另一端都能听得一清二楚。

如果平时但丁敢如此张狂，下一秒肯定已经被阎魔刀钉在墙上了。

可惜现在的维吉尔人还没有阎魔刀高，阴沉的表情摆在稚嫩的脸上，说不出的违和。

是的，没错，维吉尔被尼禄的加强版时间倒流机械臂击中之后，身体退回到了五六岁的样子。

原本应该变小的尼禄哆哆嗦嗦地看着自己的父亲，维吉尔变小是变小了，身体里依然住着那个在魔界叱咤风云的魔王，尼禄小心翼翼地开口试探，

“呃…爸…这玩意儿明天就能变回去的…你要不…就…忍一天？”说不定变回来之后我就要被阎魔刀剁碎了，尼禄在心里为自己点了个蜡。

水汪汪的眼睛让维吉尔眼刀的杀伤力降低了九成，他看了一眼要哭出来的儿子，叹了口气，“嗯”了一声。

得到宽恕的众人作鸟兽状散开，妮可跑得头一个快，出门前但丁更是不怕死地喊了一句，“维吉尔宝宝就交给你了，尼禄！”

姬莉叶笑眯眯地在尼禄耳边耳语着些什么，尼禄听完顿时僵在原地，圣女好听的声音在他耳里俨然变成了恶魔的低语。

维吉尔的人缩水了，可是衣物却还是原来的样子，为了不让自己的父亲在妮可面前走光，尼禄第一时间脱下自己的外套把维吉尔裹成一个蓝色的粽子，但他总不能整天都裹得和个木乃伊一样，自己做的孽自己解决，尼禄同手同脚地走上楼，在二楼的房间了鼓捣了半天，抱着几件衣物走到维吉尔的面前，

“那…你给我换个衣服？呸，不是…，我给你换个衣服！！”

讲完尼禄真想咬掉自己的舌头，他千辛万苦从箱底找了几件自己小时候穿过的衣服，幼时不堪的记忆全被这些衣服唤醒，姬莉叶说尼禄小时候的衣服大部分都在大扫除的时候清理掉了，只剩几件“特别好看”的，她没舍得扔。

是啊，特·别·好·看。

尼禄看着手里的蓬蓬裙，绝望地叹了口气。

当然他不会真的让维吉尔穿这种东西出门，他从那堆花花绿绿的衣物里勉强扒拉出一件小小的衬衫和一条黑色的西装短裤，这是教团汇演的时候尼禄穿过的衣服，虽然看上去还是怪怪的，但已经是他能找到最日常的衣服了。

换完衣服的维吉尔抱着本小说靠在沙发边阅读，昨天在男人宽厚的手里小巧玲珑的书现在像个庞然大物一样挡住了孩童半个身体，尼禄借着身高优势悄悄地偷看了几眼六岁的维吉尔，

他看书的样子倒是和没缩小的时候一样，浅色的眼睛里随着故事情节徜徉着起伏的波流，专注的神情带着几分吟游诗人的神韵。

可爱这种词和魔王八竿子打不到一起，但他爸，真的，很可爱。尼禄在心里想。

……

缩水的日子非常不方便。尼禄在心里骂了想出这种计划的自己几千遍。

姬莉叶家的孩子大多都过了需要儿童椅的年龄，只有六岁的维吉尔，站在餐桌边，头顶还没桌沿高。

尼禄只得在自家孩子们羡慕的目光下，心情忐忑地咽了口唾液，把维吉尔从地上抱到自己的大腿上。

维吉尔端坐在尼禄的腿上，心安理得地享受着尼禄专门为他制作的晚餐，他和尼禄收养的小朋友们狼吞虎咽的吃相不同，吃土豆泥都能吃出优雅的气场。

“尼禄，不要把花椰菜丢掉。”

维吉尔的人变小了，声音也回到了六七岁的时候，看着尼禄悄悄把绿色植物从餐盆里叉出去，他丝毫不介意自己现在只有尼禄的大腿那么高的事实，皱着眉头用奶声奶气的童音一本正经地教育起自己的儿子。

“Fu*k，我不吃花椰菜…”

“尼禄，吃饭不要讲脏话。”维吉尔软软的声音再一次打断了他。

尼禄无语凝噎，他收养的孩子们像发现天大秘密似的大喊着“什么尼禄哥哥居然挑食！”“尼禄哥哥说脏话！不是个好孩子！”诸如此类的话，惹得男孩羞红了脸。

坐在餐桌另一头的姬莉叶终于憋不住了，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

所以维吉尔不管有多大，都是尼禄的克星。

……

当天晚上尼禄犹豫了很久要不要放维吉尔一个人去洗澡，思来想去发现家里的浴缸维吉尔的小短腿跨都跨不进去，于是他认命地脱掉衣服跟着维吉尔的步伐走进了浴室。

尼禄其实不太敢直视没穿衣服的维吉尔，上回他爹洗完澡裹着个浴巾从浴室里出来正好撞上进门的尼禄，尼禄盯着男人浴巾下露出的两条健实的长腿差点把手里刚买的草莓圣代糊在他的胸口。

不过现在维吉尔变小了，除了可爱尼禄想不出第二个形容词形容他的老爸，男孩用牛奶味的沐浴乳将维吉尔小巧的身体裹了起来，孩童幼嫩的皮肤摸上去像剥了蛋壳的鸡蛋，原来向后梳的头发因为水汽软软地垂在额头前，有几根银色发丝遮住了他水汪汪的眼睛。

“尼禄，尼禄？”尼禄的手停在维吉尔的头发上好几分钟都没动，维吉尔不禁喊了他几声。

“我是在想…你长得还真挺像我小时候啊…”尼禄盯着父亲的脸，喃喃自语。

“准确来说，是你长得像我。”维吉尔认真地纠正他。

……

洗完澡就是乖宝宝该上床的时间了，不像天天嗨到凌晨才睡觉的尼禄，维吉尔平时作息很规律，基本到个十点左右就会上床休息。

今天的尼禄还有一个任务，那就是陪维吉尔睡觉。时间倒流的效果可能对维吉尔的身体产生了一些负面影响，尼禄当时也不知道会有这种结果，他知道的话绝对不会用这种糟糕的父亲节礼物送给维吉尔。

维吉尔的魔力随着身体缩小而消失了，原本支撑着身躯的能量不见了，这让他的身体变得十分无力，只能用大量的睡眠来积蓄能量维持日常行动。

尼禄怕维吉尔还会出什么自己不知道的状况，他像照顾病号一样把维吉尔塞进了自己的被窝，拿棉被盖了个严实，接着伸手关掉床头的台灯。

其实尼禄睡不着，这才刚过十点，维吉尔微弱又柔软的呼吸就在他的背后几厘米的地方，他甚至都不敢转头去看自己的父亲。

“尼禄。”但他听到维吉尔开口了。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”尼禄紧张兮兮的。

“你原来准备明天去哪里？”维吉尔却问了个不相关的问题。

“去游园会吧，崔西送了我一张亲子套票。”尼禄犹豫片刻，如实说。

“还想去吗？”

倒也真的不是不可以，虽然变小的人不是尼禄，但他俩依然是一大一小的组合。

“……你确定？”尼禄有些不可思议地转过身，他知道维吉尔一向不喜欢吵闹的地方，如果变小的人是尼禄，他都没有把握维吉尔会不会愿意带六岁的自己出去玩，没想到维吉尔居然主动要求拖着这种状态的身体出门。

“嗯，走吧。”

“…好吧。”

尼禄心里翻涌着一股说不清的感觉，他看着维吉尔由于困倦缓缓闭上的眼睛，迟疑了一秒，凑过头在孩童光洁的额头上印下了一个晚安吻。

……

这一觉维吉尔一直睡到了第二天中午，早已起床的尼禄看着依然沉沉睡着的维吉尔，无奈地笑了笑，帮他拉上了滑到床边的被子。

但他没想到过了一会维吉尔揉着眼睛站在了他的面前。

“出发吧。”没睡醒维吉尔声音更软了。

“…呃，你累的话继续睡也行。”尼禄清楚维吉尔这个状态并不适合出门，他有些担心地看着自己的父亲。

“我没事。”

……

因为今天是父亲节又是周末，佛杜那举办游园会的小广场被出来过节的亲子挤得满满当当。维吉尔迷迷糊糊地没有睡醒，尼禄好几次差点把自己的爸给弄丢。

他一边心里小声抱怨着自己就不该把维吉尔带出门，一边拽紧了维吉尔小小的手掌。

好不容易踏进小广场，尼禄发现自己也不知道要带维吉尔去哪里，虽说维吉尔看上去是小孩子，但身体里住着的还是那个冷峻高大的斯巴达家的长子，公园里临时搭建的幼稚的游乐项目完全不适合他们两个。

两人并排地坐在公园的长椅上，看着眼前的嬉闹着的人类父子们，一时间陷入了沉默。

“维吉尔？”尼禄觉得自己因该说点什么，否则他们可能就要这么在椅子上坐到天黑了。

“嗯？”

“斯巴达会带你出去玩吗？”尼禄脑补了一下油画上斯巴达那张高冷的脸，又想起维吉尔没多大就被抓去魔界的事，瞬间被自己的问题蠢到，赶忙又说，“呃，对不起…我不是故意提这个的…”

“斯巴达曾经给我和但丁做了个木马。”维吉尔倒是没怎么在意，只是怔了一下，然后眨眨眼睛，“然后我和但丁为了它打了一架。”

“我在孤儿院也经常跟别人打架。”见着维吉尔并没有苛责自己，尼禄悬着的心也放了下来，他还挥挥自己的胳膊显示自己的强壮，“还好我力气够大，没人打得过我。”

虽说起初尼禄对维吉尔还是有些陌生感，但在只言片语中，那种感觉很快就消失了。

聊起为数不多的童年经历，一大一小两个半魔都忍不住笑了起来，尼禄抬眼看到了不远处卖冰淇淋的小推车，站起来拍拍裤子，对维吉尔说你在这里等一下。

他买了两个加大号的奶油冰淇淋，拿给维吉尔之前，男孩的恶作剧心理小小地作祟起来，他故意将快要递到维吉尔手心的冰淇淋举过了头顶。

维吉尔的手一下捞了个空，他不满地压低了柔软的嗓音，皱着眉头看着一脸坏笑的大男孩。

“尼禄。”

维吉尔只用了两个字就制服了尼禄。

尼禄也不知道自己是为什么会被一个六岁的小孩子牵着鼻子走，或许无论维吉尔变成什么样子，他在尼禄心里永远是那个冷静而强大的主宰者。

……

尼禄一边舔着手里的冰淇淋，一边盯着广场中央巨大的彩球池出神，连奶油融化滴落到他的裤子上都没发现。

维吉尔皱着眉头从长椅上跳了下来，从尼禄的兜里掏出纸巾，将那几滴奶油擦拭干净。

看着维吉尔的动作，尼禄垂下了眼，不好意思地笑笑，“啊抱歉…我就是突然想到我小时候特别想玩那个，可是一直没人陪我去。”

今年二十二岁的尼禄想要再进泡泡球池，哪方面都是个超龄儿童了。

维吉尔凭借良好的视力审视着花花绿绿的告示牌上写的“6岁以下儿童请在家长陪同下入场”，眨了眨灰色的眼睛，思索着什么。

他拉着尼禄的手把人牵到了售票处，踮起脚尖，双手背在身后，对着售票员歪着头乖巧地说道，

“姐姐，我想进去玩，可以吗？”

尼禄在但丁那里见过维吉尔小时候的照片，只不过真人实在比照片还要好看得多，谁又能想象整个魔界都不敢惹的大魔王维吉尔小时候会是这么人畜无害的样子呢。

售票员看了一眼漂亮乖巧的维吉尔，又抬头看了一眼阳光健气的尼禄，投来双份羡慕的眼光。

她边把票塞进尼禄的手里，边用赞许的语气说，“您有一个好儿子呢。”

“……”

尼禄把他不是我儿子六个字硬生生咽回了肚子里。

……

彩球池对于维吉尔的身高来说还是有些过头了，他也对这些花哨的球球没什么兴趣，晃着两条腿坐在池子的边沿看着里面的人类亲子用塑料球进行混战。

但他屁股还没坐热，就看到迎面飞来一颗红色的塑料球。

尼禄恶魔猎人优秀的应激能力让他的身体先动了起来，抬手截住了那颗马上就要撞倒维吉尔脑门上的球。

池子中心的小胖子骑在自己的爸爸肩膀上，一脸得意地挑衅，“来呀！打我呀！”

“嘿，你不能欺负他！”手握彩球的尼禄的声音听上去有些不满，他和维吉尔对视一眼，确认过彼此都在想同一件事之后，尼禄长腿一跨跃进了池子里，轻轻松松将维吉尔抗在了自己的肩膀上。

将整个彩球池里的“敌人”如数消灭之后，尼禄发现了一个令人悲伤的事实。

他跟维吉尔配合默契的“攻击”让他们成为了整个池子里视觉焦点，周围来玩的父母孩子们和售票员一样，完全把他当成了维吉尔的爸爸。

尼禄本身也只有二十出头，维吉尔看上去也就个五六岁，甚至还有几个年轻的家长对尼禄投去了“未成年做了父亲，你辛苦了”的眼神。

被路人把自己认作自己父亲的父亲是什么感觉？尼禄觉得自己去写本书，一定能上畅销榜。

……

从彩球池出来的时候太阳已经悄悄落入山头，只剩一小块边缘挂在天际，公园里的游客们在陆陆续续地散去，尼禄看着不由自主地打着哈欠的维吉尔，他能感觉到父亲体内被压缩的魔力正在一点点复原。

维吉尔很快就会变回去了。

明明只和小维吉尔相处了一天多的尼禄，心里突然泛起一股浓浓的不舍。

尼禄想留下点什么，于是他不由分说地拉起维吉尔走进公园门口立着的花里胡哨的大头贴机里。

维吉尔活了这么多年基本没有拍过照，对着镜头浑身不自在，但他挨不住尼禄用小狗一样的眼神看着他提出“就拍一张”的请求，最后还是对着花花绿绿的镜头露出一个不明显的微笑。

照片上的尼禄搂着维吉尔的脖子，脸贴着他软软的脸颊，对着镜头比了一个大大的V。尼禄满意地把那张大头贴悄悄的藏进了自己的钱包里。

尼禄印好大头贴回来发现维吉尔已经靠在机器边上椅子的一侧睡着了，疯玩一下午的维吉尔耗尽了身体里的力量，孩童长长的睫毛搭在下眼皮上，随着呼吸起伏微微颤抖着。

夕阳染红了海岛的天，尼禄在长椅前半跪下来，轻轻地将维吉尔抱起来放到自己的背上。

尼禄走得很慢，也走得很稳，他用手臂托着维吉尔小小的双腿，仿佛托着整个世界的重量。

回家的路尼禄走了很久，夏夜夕阳的余晖笼罩着他的身体，让他全身都暖洋洋的。

其实他和维吉尔都没有过真正意义上的童年，他们都不知道真正的人类父子到底是怎么相处的，但他知道维吉尔肯定和自己一样，对这份失而复得的亲情万分珍惜。

这样就已足够。

尼禄望着距离自己脸颊几厘米不到，维吉尔垂着的小小的脑袋，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

……

维吉尔睡过去后就一直没醒，直到那天深夜，残留在身上的时间静止的魔力如约耗尽，男人才皱着眉头睁开眼睛，熟悉的力量如数回到了他的身体里，他发现自己躺在尼禄的床上，床头放着叠的整整齐齐的风衣和阎魔刀。

维吉尔换好衣服从屋里走出来，正好碰到站在门口的尼禄。

尼禄看到变回原样的维吉尔，在原地愣了一下，又松了一口气，他抬头看看墙壁上的挂钟，还差几分钟指针就要跨过12点了，于是尼禄喊住了维吉尔。

“维吉尔。”

“嗯？”

“我一直很自豪，你是我的父亲。”

尼禄有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，他并不习惯对维吉尔袒露心声，但他知道这个在自己人生里缺席了二十年的男人是在用自己的方式爱着他的，男孩深吸一口气，接着说道：

“谢谢你，爸。节日快乐。”

维吉尔没有回话，只是伸出双臂将踌躇在原地的儿子拉进怀里，并坚定地拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

“你也是我的骄傲，尼禄。”

男人低沉地声线如是回应着。


End file.
